


day 3: glove kink

by bliztoise



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Glove Kink, Multi, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: Hubert already knows what you're going to ask. It's something he's been thinking of as well.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	day 3: glove kink

“Unsurprising,” He says, turning the page of the book he’s reading. Hubert is lounging (or at least what he considers to be lounging, AKA sitting up perfectly straight in a chair) in his armchair as you stare at him from your own. 

You frown. “Am I that obvious?” 

“Maybe not to most, but to me? Of course. That’s not to say I’m not interested. On the contrary, I have been thinking of bringing this up for a while now. I just never had the chance to,” Hubert says, placing his bookmark between the pages and setting his book down next to his cup of tea, now cold. 

“Really? You’d wanna fuck me with your gloves on?” You ask, shifting in your seat excitedly. You’ve been thinking about it for about a week now, after seeing Hubert doing some manual labor for Edelgard earlier in the week, no cloak, sleeves rolled up, gloves on. 

“I wouldn’t put it that crassly; but yes, I find the idea appealing.” He gets up, walking over to his wardrobe. “I’ve cleaned a pair just for the occasion.” 

You squirm some more, feeling yourself become damp. “Oh? “

"Yes, and if you’ll be good and get undressed, and get on the bed, I’d be more than happy to indulge you, my dear.” Hubert turns around, and gestures in an ‘after you’ motion. You hurriedly pop up and work your way out of your pants. You dive into the bed and flip around excitedly, nearly popping the buttons on your shirt as you open it. “I do not have any other Imperial duties until this evening, so I have time to play, I suppose.”

Hubert undoes his cloak, laying it off to the side of the bed, and runs his hands over your newly bared legs. You want to reach for him, but know better by now. He sees your hands twitch but stay firmly put, and gives you a predatory smile. 

“You’re learning well, dear. I think you’ve earned a reward.” You hear a cork pop from his left hand, and your eyes zero in on the small bottle of oil in it. You wonder where he got it from, until you feel his right hand part the lips of your labia. “Do tell me if it becomes too much for you.”

That’s all the warning you get before you feel the cold oil get drizzled onto you. You shiver as you feel it make contact with your clit, hands started to grasp the bedding beneath you. There’s a moment of anticipation as Hubert looks down at you, one gloved hand on your thigh, keeping you legs open for him, and the other just hovering over your cunt. 

“Such a delightful look on you, dear. I daresay it’s quickly becoming one of my favorites,” Hubert says, a gloved finger finally, finally rubbing your clit. You keen, but stay in place, throwing your head back. The oil quickly warms as he works you over, making you more wet as you feel the stitching in the fingers catch on your clit. 

You whine when he pulls away, but Hubert just shushes you, a wisp of a smile on his face as he coats his fingers in more oil. You let out a deep breath as you feel one finger prod your entrance. The stretch is a lot more than usual, the glove making the digit aso twice as thick, the expensive leather feeling heavenly in you. 

“This is what you wanted, is it not? To be treated like a common whore? You wanted my fingers in you so badly, you had the gall to so brazenly ask for it. Have you no decency?” He asks in a dry tone, starting to drive his finger into you. You slap a hand into the mattress, feeling yourself gush at his words. 

“Ye-yes sir. I want your thick, covered fingers to work my cunt until I can’t think straight. I want to forget what day it is. I want to know what it’s like to be taken over wholly,” You plead, hips wobbling with the effort it takes to stay still. 

Hubert won’t admit it, but a thrill runs up his spine at that. He looks you in the eyes, his face the second-softest you’ve ever seen it. You almost don’t notice Hubert working his second finger into you. Almost. You groan at the stretch, the texture and size of the gloves driving you ever closer. 

“You simply must cum like this. You’re going to look divine,” Hubert says, crooking his fingers upwards, his previously unoccupied hand coming to rub circles around your clit. 

“I, I c-” You cut yourself off, knowing if you finish that sentence, all of this will end, and Hubert will start a different, more cruel game. ‘I can’t’ are words you’ve learned to not say to him. He always shows you how wrong you are. 

He shoves his gloved fingers into you faster, the squelching sound becoming the thing you hyperfixate on. “What was that?”

“I- I’m cumming!” You shove yourself hard onto his hand, a transgression he is quick to forgive as you clamp down on him. He works you through it as your toes curl. _ You look the most exquisite like this _ , Hubert thinks, helping you settle back onto the bed. Your legs twitch in the aftershocks, every stroke of your clit punching a small sound from you. You finally weakly push at him with your hands, and he lets out a low laugh, but pulls out nonetheless. 

You pant heavily as Hubert pulls off the gloves, tossing them off to the side. He climbs up over you, using one blackened hand to smooth over your forehead. “What month is it, dear?”

You look at him, confused. “Uh....” It takes you a second to answer, and that second is all he needs to know he’s done his job correctly. “Harpstring moon? Fuck if I know.”

He lets out a deep, full laugh, and your heart warms hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> knowing i'm already behind, but determined to catch up...........oof. pour one out for me lads.


End file.
